<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath a Million Trees by SincerelyCitrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004293">Underneath a Million Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCitrus/pseuds/SincerelyCitrus'>SincerelyCitrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Treebros, convan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCitrus/pseuds/SincerelyCitrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First Kiss fanfic basically</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath a Million Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•~~~~•</p>
<p>It was about sunset, Connor and Evan have been outside for a while, mostly the whole day, talking, getting icecream, food, and such. Now, here they were, in a park, making jokes and sitting on a bench with fall leaves blowing around them.</p>
<p>The park was a newly open park, the fresh air, the soft breeze, and trees with green grass just made the sight relaxing, that’s what made Evan pick this spot specifically. He knew Connor wasn’t having the best week with stress and personal issues, so he wanted to give his boyfriend the best day he could imagine.</p>
<p>Connor was just admiring Evan as he rambled on and on about trees, how could he ever get sick of it? The blonde sitting next to him was gorgeous. Freckles scattered across his cheeks similar to stars in the night, his eyes blue as the Atlantic just made him fall deeper. Evan made Connor light up every day, as soon as he saw Evan his whole world seem to have a candle. Evan stopped rambling for a moment to look to see the brunette looking at him with a happy smile, his face flared up in red. “Ah! I a-apologize..I’m talking too much..” He said, looking away for a brief moment then returning his gaze at Connor.</p>
<p>Evan couldn’t lie when he saw Connor aswell he just couldn’t believe it, the male had a mixture of adorable and absolutely stunning. His medium-length brunette locks always look so soft, though they were usually messy he just wanted to run his hands through them. His sectoral heterochromia he always yearned to be hidden behind his hair, though, he wouldn’t hide around Evan, his eyes, so slim yet so calm as he gazed down at Evan.</p>
<p>Okay okay, enough rambling about each other. “Don’t be sorry..I liked your dorky tree facts..it’s cute.” He mumbled towards the end. Evan just turned even redder. “W-what? You’re..really pretty and- you should ramble more.” He said, stuttering a bit. Connor chuckled in response, scratching the back of his neck for a moment. “About that..can I try something? Well..okay that sounds really bad uh- I always wanted to kiss you..on the lips?-“ He said. Evan's heart skipped a beat. “I- don’t mind..I never.. uh..”</p>
<p>Connor and Evan's faces turned red then they burst out laughing at how awkward they are. Evan scooted Closer to Connor.</p>
<p>Connor did the same.</p>
<p>They we’re still chuckling.</p>
<p>Evan stopped, followed by Connor. They slowly moved on then picked their lips together.</p>
<p>The brunette and the blonde smiled sweetly, moving in for a longer kiss.</p>
<p>Connor pulled away, getting up and holding Evan’s hand. He smiled and kissed the shorter male's forehead, Evan then kissed Connor’s jawline and return then began walking on the path towards their homes.</p>
<p>This was a memory that’d they both keep.</p>
<p>•~~~~•</p>
<p>Wowie that was gay</p>
<p>Hope you liked it lmao</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>